fem shep the siren
by N7farm
Summary: So Shepard has a beautiful voice that's what everyone on the Normandy says and they are correct but what they don't know is that her Mother was a siren from Greek mythology and the crew is falling head over heels but she wants to be a normal person with a normal life and a turian can be the reason for this the story will have a fem shep X Nihlus from pre ME1
1. authors notes

What would happen if a part of the first human spectre was a siren and all people would fall in love with her no matter the species or gender


	2. Chapter 1

**hello readers I was starting to get angry with this stuff but after much watching others make stories this is first chapter of femshep the siren.**

**also if you hate the story tell that you do and I'll think of something as always I'm N7farm and have a nice day!**

* * *

**Arcturus station**

a slow day on Arcturus is a regular day for Captain David Andersen, as he was looking at potential N7's what he was looking for was a candidate that survived a harsh situation with either his/her team, or sanity so far he wasn't impressed.

There is the private who survived the battle of Elysium when his squad died beside him, and he didn't leave with his sanity he is not being a N7.

next there was the corporal that survived Acuze he came out sane but lost his whole team that is not ideal for N7 but he will think about the corporal.

and finally there is the Lieutenant Commander that survived Torfan with her sanity and squad who was led by Major Kyle until he was pronounced unfit for duty but when he was about to be admitted he fled.

Back to the Lieutenant Commander her service record is amazing, over a dozen commendations and recommendations by fleet admirals including Hackett.

Her father is Captain Logan Shepherd though no record of mother not even DNA of her and she's not adopted _weird no mother and many commendations, _He thought to himself.

_there is no doubt she can fight her own battles though so let's do a trial a face-to-face so to speak, _he thought again

he approved her and had her sent down for a meeting.

* * *

Jane Shepherd was nervous, and confused about being asked by Captain Andersen, not of fear of demotion, not of fear of discharge, or even of excitement of promotion, but of fear of gaining more than a friendship in a matter of seconds her voice had that way on everyone male, female, married people, turians, krogans, everyone who hears her. They become more friendly with every word she says a speech would have them bowing to her. _it's ok Jane just go in for a short talk and get out before he becomes too friendly and go back to your room, _she thought to herself. _Damn it mom why did you give me this power it's too much, I should just end this but dad would be alone I can't have that even if I have to live through this crap._

when she got to the door she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Ah Lieutenant so nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you" captain Andersen.

she saluted and Captain Andersen saluted back

"At ease Shepherd," he said,

"do you know why your here?" He asked,

she shook her head,

"well Commander i'll tell you you have been promoted and your in been asked to be a candidate for the N7 program and I have seen your service record there is no doubt in my mind you should be in but I need to know why you should be a part of the N7 program"

she looked at him wide eyed, if this is a joke it's a cruel one.

"I'm waiting Commander" he said sternly.

Shepherd was speechless.

she didn't know what to say then she said what was on her mind.

"why me?" she asked.

He looked at her for moment, blinked a few times than nodded.

"well, first of all I'm a good choice I successfully defeated the batarians at Torfan bringing my unit with me with no casualties and a few injuries even when Major Kyle lost it so to speak, second of all I've had dozens of commendations on my actions on the field and recommendations from sergeants to admirals I've been a big help to the alliance and that was just my first term sir I'm determined and will continue to be so until I'm dead or discharged"

"Now why would we do that?" He asked.

_uh oh _Shepherd thought _here we go again._


End file.
